


Dutch courage

by drarry_please



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_please/pseuds/drarry_please
Summary: Harry needs a little dutch courage to take away the nerves of his first time.





	Dutch courage

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr https://drarry-please.tumblr.com/

The eighth year common room is noisy and boisterous in a charming way that reminds Harry of the Gryffindor one, it`s only lacking a coat of burgundy red paint and several in your face Gryffindor posters. This common room is a much more calming colour, the walls are bricked and painted white, the couches and arm chairs are random colours and the whole room is so random it portrays the personalities mixed into the year perfectly.

Tonight the eighth years have a fire blazing and are crowded around slouched in arm chairs and sprawled across sofa`s sipping whiskey that Seamus had somehow managed to sneak past the charms on the entrance hall.

“Oi Seamus,” Harry shouts across the room, his voice i laced with alcohol and he doesn`t sound like himself. “How`d you get the firewhiskey into the castle?”

“It`s because he`s Irish!” Dean announces loudly.

“You can`t argue with that logic.” Draco quips from his seat next to Harry.

Harry snorts and raises his glass up, “To the luck of the Irish!” He says before downing the remaining liquid.

“Careful Potter, we both know what happens to you under the influence of alcohol.” Draco says plucking Harry`s empty glass out of his hand.

Harry leans in and presses his lips to his sort-of-boyfriends ear. “I get unbelievably horny?” He mumbles quietly.

Draco smirks and consider this, “I was actually going to go with you throw up everywhere but you`re not wrong.”

Harry leaves his lips against Draco`s ear and nibbles gently on the fleshy earlobe.

“Stop mauling me, you barbarian.” He says and pushes Harry further back into the lumpy arm chair.

“Wanna go up to the dorm for a bit before everyone goes to bed?” Harry asks.

Draco shoots him a glare and shifts away from him on the sofa, “Stop being so astoundingly obvious, Potter.” He hisses.

“Oh come on I just mauled you in front of everyone, they already know!” Harry says rolling his eyes.

“Whatever,” Draco makes to stand up before turning back to face Harry. “Come on then, or do you want me to start without you?”

“I`m coming.” Harry says getting up from the couch.

“You will be.” And with that Draco makes his way to the stairs.

Once Harry reaches the dormitory door the nervousness begins to creep in, his Dutch courage fading slightly. He swallows and reminds himself that he is a Gryffindor before pushing the door open behind Draco. Once inside he locks the door and casts a privacy charm that should send the other boys back to the common room if they go to enter the dormitory.

Taking a deep breathe Harry turns around to face Draco, he`s standing somewhat awkwardly by his four poster bed, the entire lanky six foot of his struggling to stand up straight beneath the hangings. He looks almost as nervous as Harry feels.

“Come here.” He says his voice wobbling.

Nervously, Harry steps away from the threshold of the door. Draco couldn’t have been standing more than ten feet away but the distance between them felt a mile wild. Harry swallows before striding forward to stand directly in front of Draco.

Once the gap between them had been closed Harry was on Draco in a matter of seconds. He pushes his body up against him and desperately pressed their lips together trying to push Draco back onto the bed. Draco goes with the weight of their bodies and is soon lying sprawled on his back with Harry straddling his hips.

Summoning all the courage lurking inside him Harry leaned forward and aligned his lips with Draco`s ear. Their cheeks we pressed together intimately.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry whispers into Draco`s ear, “I`ve been thinking about it. Practicing by myself at night wishing you were there.”

“Harry..” Draco realeses a shuddering breath and gently tugs Harry`s hair to get him to lift his head and look him in the eye. “I want you, you`ve no idea how much. But you`ve been drinking, and-”

“I`m not drunk!” Exasperation fills Harry`s voice as he frowns down at Draco. “I just needed a little Dutch courage to get in the right mood. Honest, ask me anything i`d only know sober.”

“Okay, well tell me does a billywig root act as an acid or an alkaline in the base of an elemental potion?” 

“Something i`d know sober you prick!”

“Ugh fine i believe you, i reckon if you were drunk you would`ve said acid.” Draco laughs as Harry continues to stare at him blankly.

“Right enough potions talk.” Harry mutters smiling fondly at the blonde. “Kit off.”

They`d seen each other naked before, and of course they had done things together. They`d even had sex before but Harry had never been confident enough to bottom.

Draco hesitates with his hands on the buttons of his cotton shirt before apparently changing his course of action and pulling Harry into a sweet kiss.

He locks his lips with Harry`s and threads his pale fingers into Harry`s wild hair. He then opens his mouth and begins to lick into Harry`s deepening the kiss. Harry makes a soft noise and tightens his hold on Draco`s hips. Gently he bumps up, his cock is half hard as it hits Draco`s and they rock together sweetly. Their mouths are locked together and tongues intertwined they rock into each other making soft noises only for one another to hear.

Soon their grinding becomes too much too bear and Harry pulls back panting breathlessly. Draco looked wrecked, his blonde hair was sex tousled and they haven`t even started yet, his lips are red and shiny with spit and his eyes are glazed over.

Harry wandlessly removes both of their clothes, vanishing them to some far corner of the dorm and they both moan as their bear cocks come into contact. Draco moves as if to begin grinding again but Harry presses his hips down into the bed, using the leverage to push himself into an upright position on Draco`s thighs.

He rakes his hand through his damp hair and grabs his wand from where he had dropped it on the bed.

“Lubricus.” Harry casts before gasping and arching his back as he feels his insides suddenly become slippery with too much lube. He glances down at Draco to see his mouth hanging half open uncharacteristically.

Harry reaches behind himself keeping his eyes on Draco`s face and locates his slick entrance with his index finger. He pushes gently and feels his face screw up a little at the resistance he feels there. Draco`s hands come up to rest on the tops of his thighs and he uses his thumb to stroke the inside of one as Harry works a finger inside himself. He gasps at the feeling and Draco`s hands tighten on his thighs. Once in the pain has subsided a little Harry twists the finger. He pushes in further and Harry gasps again at how full he feels. He wiggles the finger gently and the tightness begins to ease off a little, he pushes and massages until it begins to feel good. He pulls it out and lines up two to push in, gently he begins to work them inside. Both fingers immediately sink in to the knuckle and Harry eases himself down even further. It is a stretch and it stings but he holds his breath and waits until the stinging calms down. The muscle begins to gradually relax until he is able to push and pull both fingers in and out.

Suddenly, as he pushes them back in his fingers brushed a spot inside himself that make him moan out loud as pleasure spirals through his body.

“Jesus Christ,” Draco whispers his eyes wide and pupils black as he watches Harry ride his own fingers.

Harry scissors his fingers inside himself and stretches the muscle, he gasps at the sensation his eyes still locked with Draco`s. Draco grips his cock brutally hard and bites down on his bottom lip viciously, to stop himself coming Harry realises, which is bloody hot.

“I`m ready,” Harry says pulling his finger out with a wince. He reaches for his wand and casts a protective charm which feels like a bubble popping in his belly. 

He begins to reach down to grab Draco`s cock but Draco`s hand stops him. He pushes Harry`s hands out of the way and gently rolls Harry over onto his back. 

“Trust me,” Draco says sincerely while looping Harry`s legs around his waist. He casts his own lubricant spell and slathers his cock. Draco fits himself comfortably between Harry`s legs and thumbs down his aching, flushed prick and prods at Harry`s loosened rim making him gasp at the sensation. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Draco`s voice is high and breathless as he pushes forward meeting Harry`s green eyes.

Harry sighs out a moan and bites his lip arching into Draco and he presses in and begins to slide in. “Oh shit, don`t stop!” 

Harry loops his legs more firmly and he tips his hips up encouraging Draco to thrust in harder. Above him Draco is shuddering and trying to restrain himself as he presses into Harry`s unbelievably tight quivering channel. 

Finally, Harry lets his eyes roll back and his head tip up, his whole body flushed and trembling and Draco bottoms out.

Draco slowly begins to grind his hips without pulling out, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Soon Harry is bucking up into his slow gentle ruts, trying to encourage a faster pace.

“Yes Draco, so good, faster.”

He begins to pull out a few inches before thrusting back in making Harry loll is head helplessly. Harry rocks up into his repeated thrusts moaning his name on a loop that has Draco wild with lust and fucking Harry into the mattress before long.

Harry makes soft desperate noises and fists his hands in the sheets when Draco begins to nail his prostate. Draco plunges faster and harder trying to entice more of these delicious noises from Harry. 

He begins to grind into Harry faster, angling for his prostate on every rough thrust. 

“Yes come on Harry.”

Harry scrabbles at the sheets and makes a noise that sounds oddly like a sob before crying out. “Touch me!” 

Draco quickly obliges causing Harry to tighten even further which has them both shuddering.

Harry makes a delicious sound and breaks over the edge into climax digging his heels into Draco`s back as Draco thrusts into him ruthlessly. Draco spills over the edge moments later.

They lie together still connected eyes locked together. They don`t have to state how they feel, or label what they have because right now they have each other and after everything they have been through that`s all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
